1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fluid tank with a base part delimited by a tank floor and an intermediate plane situated a distance above the tank base, and with a dome part situated above the intermediate plane and in communication with the base part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile concrete pumps it is conventional to take along a water tank. The water is used for example for cleaning the cement transfer tubes or the material feed basin. For this, relatively large tanks are necessary. The tanks, which have a capacity of 500 liters or more, are secured to available positions on the chassis of the concrete pump. In known concrete pumps the water tank is provided in the vicinity of the material feed basin and the thick material pump on the vehicle chassis. In this area as well as in other areas of the vehicle chassis there are frequently components of the pump and the placement boom which block assembly or mounting of the water tank. In order to provide fluid tanks with a sufficient volume nevertheless, the fluid tank is adapted to the existing structural components. By providing dome parts in addition to a base part it becomes possible to maintain large tank volumes while keeping free an intermediate area, for example, for the passage through of a concrete transfer tube. Taking this into consideration it is necessary on the other hand that complex assembly must be taken into consideration. Thus, in the above-mentioned cases, for the changing out of the tank first the concrete transfer tube must be removed. Further, the painting in the area of the tank is associated with difficulties. Even though the tank is usually painted along with the body, there nevertheless occur dead zones, which must be subsequently painted.